The Vampire Pilot
by Angel of Innocence 2
Summary: Heero, a vampire, meets Relena, a human, and something comes up between them. Pairing: 1xR


Inside of a dark old abandoned mansion, up in the third story window frame, there was a dark figure leaning against the windowpane. The figure was a young boy about 16 years old, had unruly dark brown hair that no comb could tame, eyes of a deep Prussian blue that could pierce into your soul, this boy's name is Heero Yuy. He was wearing a black suit with a cream silk dress shirt and a tie that is like a bowtie but looser and longer ends. He floated down the stairs to the front door picking up a black laptop carrier and a small CD-ROM carrier. He then took his keys out of his pocket and opened his black Pontiac convertible. After placing his laptop and CD-ROM carriers in the back compartment under the rear seats, he then got in the driver's seat and started towards the Saint Gabriel Institute High School. Once he got there he drove round the motorcade circle that goes around the flagpoles and courtyard to the student parking lot, he parked in a very secluded spot at the back of the lot.  
  
" Good thing they don't know sunlight doesn't affect us." He said in his monotone voice. He then started walking towards one of the three main entrances to the building. As he got to the sidewalk around the flagpoles and courtyard, he finally saw why everybody said that the school was so huge and overwhelming. He understood it even more when he entered the huge carved mahogany doors and saw the stained glass rotunda skylight with an enormous crystal chandelier suspended from the center and beneath it the pure gold mosaic, that depicted the crest of the school, glittered profusely.  
  
When he got to his first class, he saw why it was such a big school, because the desks were spaced far a part in groups of two and they had computers with a scanner and printer for each group. He then asked the teacher where his seat was, and she pointed to a desk all the way in the back. After he walked to his seat and sat down he saw a button that when pushed stored the computer in the desk. After he pushed it, and setup his laptop, he noticed a girl next to him that looked like an angel of innocence. She had long brown hair with many streaks of honey blond that went down to right above her hips, her eyes were the most brilliant cerulean blue and sparkled every time she smiled or laughed, her complexion was flawless yet she wore no makeup, and her skin was a pretty pale peach.  
  
The girl, (whose name is Relena Peacecraft), noticed him looking at her. She felt that his eyes were burning into her thoughts. Heero noticed this however, and abruptly turned his face to his laptop's screen.  
  
"Hello, my name is Relena Peacecraft. What's yours?" she asked in the most beautiful voice Heero had ever heard.  
  
"Humph," Heero mumbled, "Leave me alone!"  
  
After school was over, Heero sat in the courtyard around the flagpoles of the school, he then saw Relena out of the corner of his eye. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Even though you were very rude to me this morning, I would like if you would walk home with me after I check my rose garden in the forested area behind the school," she said to him.  
  
"Hmm, whatever," he replied.  
  
Therefore, he followed her to the forest behind the school. When he got there, he proceeded to chase her inside the forest so she got lost. He saw her fall asleep on a marble bench, he snuck up and grabbed her and took her to his car. He then put her limp body in the back seat of his car, got in the front, and drove towards his mansion.  
  
When he got to the mansion, he took her gently out of the back seat and carried her in his arms into the mansion. "Why do I get turned in by carrying her into the old owner's daughter's bedroom with her being all vulnerable and helpless, and can't stop me if I decided to do anything to her?" he thought.  
  
After carrying her into the vast bed chamber, laying her down in the enormous bed, dressing and prepping her till she looked just as must as the princess she was, and tucking her under the fine silk sheets, he then proceeded to kiss her lovingly on the forehead and went to get ready for her to awake.  
  
When Relena woke up, she saw that she had been changed into a white silk, off-the-shoulder gown, which was gathered and tied in a large bow in the middle of her back. In her hair, she had a very expensive diamond tiara on her head, and her hair was a cascade of curls. Around her neck, she wore an exquisite diamond necklace. She was lying on a large bed with silk sheets, a monumental and ornate gilded headboard, which supported an elegant canopy whose curtains flowed down like a waterfall of transparent blue silk.  
  
"I wonder how I got here and why do I have angel wings made of doves feathers on my back," she thought to herself.  
  
Just then, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. It had on a sort of black velvet cape with blood red fur trim. On it's head was a platinum crown with many blood red and black sapphires embedded in it. Around it's neck was a huge red diamond set into an emerald and gold cross hanging from a black silk ribbon.  
  
"Hello Princess Relena Peacecraft, my Angel of Innocence," it said before taking her hand and gently kissing the back of her palm, Relena gasped at the gentleness of this gesture from him.  
  
"Oh excuse me, I haven't properly introduced myself yet, how rude of me," he said softly, "I am Heero Yuy, Prince of the Darkness, the Angel with Black Wings."  
  
"Yyyyour the guy from school!" she said gasping out of shock and disbelief.  
  
"Oh my! Your right, how observant of you," he said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"You," he replied.  
  
Just then he vanished into thin air with the words, I will be back for you, echoing in Relena's head.  
  
"I wonder what he meant by, 'I'll be back for you'," she thought.  
  
She then went to the vanity that was in her room, and sat down on the velvet-upholstered chair. She then looked at the tabletop of the vanity and saw a blackish-blue velvet covered box. She opened the clasp on the box, and she then lifted the lid to reveal a stunning diamond necklace with a huge heart-shaped blue diamond hanging like a pendant from the filigree chest plate of the necklace.  
  
"Why don't you put it on," came a voice from behind her, "it's for royalty, like you Princess Relena."  
  
"Who's there?!" she demanded.  
  
"You know who it is," the voice replied.  
  
Before Relena could react, a pair of dark ivory hands reached out and took the box containing the necklace off of the vanity, she then felt the necklace being put on her, and a warm touch on the back of her neck, which she suspected was the person closing the clasp on the necklace. Nevertheless, she was right and wrong. First, the warmth was hands closing the clasp, but then it was a pair of lips against the small of her neck where her hairline started. She then felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck followed by her passing out and becoming unconscious.  
  
"Perfect," the voice said, "my plan is going just perfect."  
  
Then the person let out a husky laugh, and disappeared with Relena's unconscious form cradled in his arms.  
  
The person who was there when Relena passed out was none other then Heero Yuy, and what she did not know about him was that he was a vampire. The reason he had taken her to his palace was because he wanted to protect her, because, even though she didn't know, he knew she was the Angel of Innocence, the Queen of the Angels, and that she was being followed by the ruler of the underworld Satan's son Duo Maxwell, who wanted to kidnap her and take her down to the underworld and keep her as a slave and prisoner.  
  
After he carried her out of the bed chamber he then leaped of the top of the palace's main grand staircase, and landed at the bottom landing of it which led through the dining room, into the great hall, which in turn lead to the safe rooms of the palace which nobody but him could enter and exit.  
  
As he ran through the great hall towards the entrance to the safe rooms carrying her limp form in his arms, he suddenly felt a huge shock of pain bolt through his entire body. He could not move, he was paralyzed. Just then, he heard a haunting laugh coming from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there!" he demanded.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I've come to take that girl of your hands." He replied evilly.  
  
With that said, Duo walked up to the powerless, and paralyzed Heero, and took the limp form of Relena from his arms, slung her over his shoulder, and leaped out the window and vanished. After Duo was gone, Heero regained control of his body.  
  
"Omae ou kourosu Duo," he said bluntly.  
  
Heero then bolted out the window and he too, vanished.  
  
Meanwhile as Heero was getting everything ready to save Relena as fast as he could, down in the underworld, Relena was just beginning to regain consciousness. When she had fully regained consciousness, she shivered a little for she felt that there was something not right about where she was. She then all of a sudden heard a door slam open against the wall and her loud footsteps echoing throughout the room she was in. She gasped and tried to move so she could hide but to her horror, she found that her arms were chained to the wall.  
  
"Don't struggle, you'll never break free." Said a very low and terrifying voice.  
  
Just then something lunged at her, and Relena started screaming, because this thing or whatever is was just started to cut her soft flesh with it's sharp claws and delivering hard pounding blows that jolted her body against the wall time and time again, and then when she couldn't take anymore she just passed out and everything went black.  
  
When he reappeared, he was in a sort of dungeon-like place. He started to walk past the many doors of each of the prison cells, until he looked into the window on the last door before the hall ended. What he saw in there was Relena, still unconscious, and her clothes were ripped her hair all messed up and wet with tears and blood, her beautiful tiara and necklace were missing, and her body was all full of bruises and cuts, but the one that stood out the most was one that went down the middle of her chest almost reaching her breasts, it looked very deep and was covered with fresh blood.  
  
When Heero saw what that monster Duo had done to her, he was crushed, because he had failed to fulfill his promise to protect her from this type of harm. The cell door was unlocked, so, he opened the door and took Relena's almost lifeless form in his arms, and hugged her tight to his chest, and ran to the staircase leading up out of the underworld, but just when he reached the top something shot up past him and caught Relena in it's clutches, carrying her high up above into the clouds, then let her go so that she started tumbling towards the ground, which when she hit it she would die instantly.  
  
Well Heero, being the quick thinker he is, roughly calculated where she would land using his bat-like sense of what effected the descent of a rapidly falling object to catch her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest again to keep her warm, and ran to where he hid his secret getaway shuttle, and hopped in closed and sealed the hatch and flipped the switch that would activate the autopilot system which would engage the laser- direction beam coming from his secret safe house to guide them to his estate-like space station located behind the moon.  
  
Authors note: Okay, before I continue this story any further, I want to describe to you what the getaway shuttle and Heero's palace in space look like and how they operate. First is the getaway shuttle, well, first of all it is larger than any shuttle you would ever use for mass transit into space, I mean this baby is literally a flying palace, with everything you would find in a palace back on Earth, like formal gardens, a hamlet, fountains, the queen's royal suite of rooms, the king's royal suite of rooms, a throne room, imperial dining room, hall of mirrors, a royal chapel, a ballroom, a conservatory, a tea room, a winter garden, a swimming pool, a beauty spa, a gigantic closet for the queen's wardrobe and royal regalia, a tennis court, a artificial ocean to cruise the royal yacht on, etc., and the palace up in space is just like the getaway shuttle only bigger and grander in size, scale, and luxury. Thank you, and now on with the story.  
  
After Heero got on the shuttle, he proceeded to carry Relena to the queen's royal suite of rooms, but just as he punched in the ten number access code to open the door that restricted the flight crew's access of the shuttle when he would have extravagant round-the-universe space cruises leaving from his space palace as the home port, there was a loud explosive noise followed by the whole shuttle shake violently for ten seconds, which was then followed by a bigger and even louder explosion which was the sound of the fuel reserves, the generators for the electricity, water, and air conditioning, and the engines exploding from coming in contact with fire.  
  
Heero, thinking very quickly, abruptly pressed the emergency airlock system buttons for the rooms that were lit up on the display panel, denoting that they were on fire or the shell of the shuttle had been punctured and the shuttle was losing cabin pressure fast. After he had done that he grabbed Relena's limp form again and held onto it tightly so as to protect her from the flying debris of what was once the main entryway to the ship's palace area, and jumped into one of the many small subs which were emergency transports that could take four passengers down to the bottom of the artificial ocean where they were then transferred to a luxury mass transit space shuttle like the ones used to transport passengers to and from the colonies and Earth.  
  
After that Heero then sealed the entryway into the shuttle which activated the cockpit doors to open and the generators engines and all the other equipment to be turned on ready for the pilots signal to take off from the emergency hangar at the bottom of the big shuttle's artificial ocean. The small shuttle then headed towards Heero's space palace, while in the distance Heero's big shuttle exploded in the distance creating shockwaves that shook the small shuttle and lasted for about five minutes.  
  
When the shuttle arrived at the docking bay, Heero took Relena and went to the queen's bedroom and laid her on the bed, which immediately after she was placed on it she came to and said she wasn't unconscious at all when he found her in the cell she was just so shocked she cried herself to sleep. After she said that Heero asked if she would be his Angel of Innocence, and Relena said yes. In addition, they lived happily ever after for eternity.  
  
Author's note: That's it for this story as of right now, I was going to add three sequels to this story, but then I got writer's block, but I may still write them if I ever get inspired for a plot to them. 


End file.
